


Reap what you sow

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Harry is ripe for the taking.





	Reap what you sow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry100 - Prompt 294: Harvest

He writhes against the sheets, his naked body trembling with need.

I could have him right now. He wants it so badly.

I sowed the seed this morning: a whispered promise of sordid delights to come.

Then I waited.

Hours passed. Desire took root in his mind; arousal bloomed pink on his cheeks.

He’s ready and ripe for the taking. It’s finally time to reap my reward.

His green eyes fall shut as I slide my lips over the slick head of his thick cock, swallowing him whole.

“ _Draco..._ ”

My name on his lips is sweeter than the ripest fruit.


End file.
